The Cost of Peace: Present
by Jude81
Summary: When the Skaikru are one step away from extinction, the Commander of the 12 Clans offers them an alliance, but only if they sacrifice four Skaikru omegas to be mated to four alphas of the Trikru.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Tthe concept behind A/B/Os is inherently dub-con, but I pushed them a bit further in this case. The mating is consensual, but there are dub-con elements at the beginning of the fic. Please read at your discretion.**

 **PRESENT: A gift, or "to present something."**

She shivered, the tremors wracking her frame before she grit her teeth, willing her body to obey, as she clenched hard, her muscles flattening and rubbing against bone. She wanted to curse at the first itchy patches of heat that flushed and faded across her body. She knew it would hit in a few hours, sharp and painful, all encompassing, turning her into a writhing mess of needy flesh. Never had she hated her biology so much, especially as she stewed in the knowledge that it was being used against her. She had never experienced a full heat, and certainly not one that had been induced with a potent cocktail of drugs that her own mother had pumped into her.

She couldn't fault Abby for it, her mother's hand had been steady, but her Sire's distressed scent had burned her nostrils. And when the drug forced her to her knees, before all the leering Alphas, she had almost wished her heat would come quickly so she would no longer care about their heavy stares glancing across her naked flesh. She would only care about being fucked and bred, and wouldn't have to think about her own shame.

She could feel the sweat starting to pool in the small of her back, and she concentrated on the feel of the droplets slipping down her sides. She blocked out the angry, heated voices in front of her, the snarls and laughs behind her, and the pained whimper of Raven who crouched and shook at her side. She hated them all in that moment. She wished she hadn't agreed to this barbaric ritual: this Presentation, as the Trikru called it. She wished she had sacrificed enough for her people, that more hadn't been needed. She wished she was the only offering required, but no, four omegas had been demanded by the Trikru in exchange for an alliance.

Three long months of fighting, and in the end, the Arkers were defeated, bloodied and beaten, their bones buried deep into the very ground they were never able to call "home." Abby had protested strenuously, objected mightily, had delayed as much as she could, offered every piece of tech they had, their medicine, anything but some of their Omegas, anything but her daughter, whom she feared would be chosen. And Titus had refused on behalf of his Heda, turning his thin lips up over his teeth every time Abby delayed again.

And then when the Heda had sent an army, blockading Arkadia, they had been left with no other choice: concede and hand over four omegas or die. And it was Clarke who had pushed past the guards into the small chamber where the remaining council members met. It was she who told her mother that it was done, that she had offered herself to Titus to be one of the Omegas. She had bet everything on the fact that Titus and his Heda would want Wanheda, the Skaikru girl who had managed to burn 300 of their warriors alive.

She had hoped she would be enough, but she should have known better when Titus had leered at her, pushing his face too close to her neck, inhaling sharply, intentionally. He had demanded three more.

She licked her dry lips, wishing she had drunk the water offered, but she hadn't counted on having to kneel here for so long in the main hall, her knees digging into the cold floor, palms flat on the ground, her heat making her skin flush, causing the skin of her knees and palms to itch. Presenting they called it. Omegas presented for mating, naked and sweaty, their sexes dripping, their heads hanging, whining and begging to be mounted.

She would be damned if she hung her head and whined. She stared straight ahead, above her mother's head, her gaze focused on the splintering light wood of the wall. She could sense her mother's anger, her distress. She could feel it beat frantically in her chest, and she suddenly felt hollow and broken, remembering when another had beat within her chest. She had lived her life with her Sire and Omega Father within her breast, connected to each of them. And when her father had been floated, the connection had shattered, and she had screamed in agony. But she was connected to her Sire, at least until she was mated, until the connection was severed by another Alpha, her new mate.

She breathed deeply, inhaling the scents of her other omegas, but her nose scrunched at the bitter taste of pain that rushed through her nostrils and soured her tongue. She could taste their pain, their fear, and she pumped out as many pheromones as she could, trying to soothe their distress: Raven on her left, Octavia on her right, and Murphy after Octavia.

She also hadn't counted on Octavia offering herself, but it made sense. The girl who lived under the floor had never had a home, and she had found hope and love in the arms of a Trikru warrior, a favored general of the Heda. He would be one of those to choose. He would choose Octavia.

And Murphy had simply muttered something about how the Trikru couldn't possibly worse than the Arkers. But Raven...the scent of her pain was almost overwhelming, and Clarke shifted trying to press her body into Raven's, trying to comfort her omega sister. But she yelped when a hand smacked down on her bare back, the instruction clear. She wasn't to move. She bit her tongue hard to keep from snarling, not wanting to aggravate the Alphas more than she already had.

But still she refused to fully bend, and she pumped out as many pheromones as she could, grinning fiercely when she felt the Alphas behind her fall back, their aggression easing slightly. Her mother had told her she would be a powerful Omega someday, perhaps she was correct. But all that mattered was the slight easing in the bitterness in her mouth, and she could feel Raven's pain ease. Nothing else mattered.

She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised when Raven volunteered. The dark haired girl had haughtily told Clarke that if Clarke and Octavia were going to to live with the grounders then so was she. She'd be damned if they left her alone with the Arkers. Clarke had protested, as had Kane. Raven might have been an Omega, but she was too valuable as an engineer to just hand her over to the grounders. And when Clarke had appealed to Abby to reject Raven's offer, Abby had refused, agreeing to let Raven be the fourth. And it wasn't until Abby had hugged her later, whispering quietly in her ear that at least Clarke wouldn't be alone, she would have Raven also; then she had understood that it had been done solely for her benefit.

She was abruptly pulled from her thoughts when the hall went suddenly still except for the creak of leather armor, the slightest shuffling of feet, and the panting from her fellow omegas. Then she heard the footsteps, quiet but sure as they approached from behind. She heard Titus' mutter something in their native tongue, his voice too low for her to catch.

"This is them?"

The voice was firm, but not harsh and when it fell on Clarke's ears, she shivered slightly. She could smell the first tendrils of the unknown Alpha: damp forest, musty and pleasant. Cool rain. She shivered at the thought, her skin heating, itching.

"And so this is the mighty Wanheda," the voice husked, the words laced with just enough mockery to make Clarke stiffen her spine, and jerk her head further upward. It made her back arch in a way that must have been pleasing to the Alpha behind her, if their sudden, muffled gasp meant anything. And while Clarke did not want to Present, she refused to bow her head for preparation of being mounted.

She heard the ugly snarl at almost the same moment a long robe filled her vision. She curled her nose at his sweaty, beta stink; and she snarled when he grasped her by the nape of her neck, and tried to force her head down. She jerked back hard, ignoring the sharp pain lancing through her neck from the heavy metal collar around her throat. The chain connecting it to a ring in the floor rattled harshly on the floor, it clashed loudly in her ears, making her wince slightly.

But she choked and snuffed, shaking her head when a cloud of Alpha pheromones suddenly slid across her skin, leaving tiny pinpricks of heat in their wake. She sneezed loudly, struggling not to inhale the caustic scent, and her body trembled, and she whined at the power flowing behind her. It wasn't until she saw the boots in front of her stumble back, heard the wheezing apologies falling from Titus' stuttering lips that she realized the Alpha's wrath wasn't directed towards her.

"Do not touch her again." Gone was the husky timbre that had made Clarke shiver in reluctant anticipation, in its place was a thread of unwavering steel; and Clarke shivered, crouching slightly under the weight of the restrained pheromones to still swirling in the air. She could feel the Alpha's power vibrating in the room, and her vision blurred, and she felt fear lodge in her throat. The Alpha wasn't even exerting much force, and already Clarke wanted to submit, wanted to wag her hips and beg to be mounted. The betrayal of her own body was bone deep, and she hunched her shoulders, panting and mumbling as she tried to keep herself from sinking fully into a Mount position.

But she had little time to think of anything else as she felt two hands settle around her hips. She stiffened when she felt long, hard fingers squeeze her flesh, before they skimmed down to press the inside of her thighs, forcing her to shuffle and open her legs. She tightened her spine, refusing to hunch her shoulders again, and she lifted her head in defiance again, jerking her chin higher when the Alpha laughed.

"So stubborn," murmured the Alpha, as she ran her fingers lightly down the inside of the omega's thighs. She hadn't bothered with any of the other omegas. This was the one she wanted, but she supposed she needed to put on a bit of a show, at the very least for Titus, who was fuming in the corner. She would never hear the end of his whining if she didn't assert her dominance of the Arkers, over this particular Omega.

Clarke gasped when she felt a hand roughly grab her sex, squeezing so hard that tears formed in her eyes. She trembled and whined when she felt the pads of the alpha's fingers slide roughly against her clit. The Alpha continued to stroke her clit roughly, pressing just a little too firmly, and Clarke realized belatedly what the Alpha was doing. She was going turn Clarke into a whining, begging mess for all to see, was going to make her omega beg for her knot in front of her own mother.

She felt the heat flush across her body, equal parts shame and desire, and the heat settled deep into the muscles of her bottom and thighs, and her belly ached. She panted harshly, barely able to keep head up, despite wanting nothing more than to bow it in shame to hide her own desire, her own messy nature from their prying eyes.

And when she felt one finger press against her opening, she tasted the sourness of defeat, and she whimpered when the finger slid inside of her fully. She shook and gasped, the sweat beading and dripping down her body to splat against the floor. She squeezed her eyes tightly as she instinctively clenched around the intruding finger, pulled it deeper inside of herself. The itch at the back of her throat grew, and the pain in her belly burrowed deeper, and she knew her heat was hitting her fully.

 _More._ The word rattled around her skull, and she was simply glad that she had managed to keep the word locked behind her teeth. She wouldn't give this Alpha the satisfaction of hearing her beg for more.

She whimpered in displeasure when the finger suddenly retreated, and she was left wet and shaking, her head finally hanging as the sweat rolled off of her nose. She burned in pain, and she could barely keep herself upright. Her head was swimming, her nose filled with scents of damp forest and musk. She choked on it as it coated her tongue, and she could barely breathe.

She was vaguely aware of voices talking, of bodies shifting, Raven's fear spiking, and the intense relief from Octavia that told her Lincoln had chosen his love to mate. She thought she heard voices raised in anger, Bellamy yelling, her mother protesting and then submitting. And then hands grabbed her, wrapped around her, holding her tightly, and her nose was filled with the acrid stench of burning flesh. And her last thought was the burning flesh had been her own.

She stared at the fur underneath her. She tried to pick out the various colors, but her vision kept blurring since her face was almost entirely buried in the fur. She had come to on a bed of soft furs, a young beta woman applying some type of poultice to the burning pain on her shoulder. It hadn't taken very long for her to realize that she'd been branded. She had tried to turn and see what the brand was, but the heavy collar around her neck had prevented much movement. She was chained to the bed post, and she was too tired to bother to fight.

The gir hadn't spoken to her, but had let her rest for a few moments and then given her water to drink. She'd drunk it too quickly, the cold water spilling past her lips and chin to slide down her sweaty skin. It had only been a momentary relief before her heat had spiked again, and she had cursed her very nature.

And she had cursed the girl who had tapped her on the back of her thighs, forcing her into a Mount position, kneeling, elbows and arms flat on the bed, face into the bed, ass in the air, ready to be mounted. The girl had left, and Clarke had lost track of time, as she shivered and trembled, her belly aching, her sex burning and dripping, the burn on her shoulder pulsing angrily.

 _Red. Maybe brown?_ She was sure there was red in the fur. She wondered what animal it had come from. It was soft, almost plush, and if it hadn't tickled her itchy skin so much, she was sure she would have appreciated it more.

"So you're the one who burned 300 of my warriors."

She froze, her breath stuttering in her lungs. She hadn't even heard the Alpha enter the room, but now she could smell her: damp forest, rich and heady redolent with musk and sex. She whimpered, before managing to spit out, "You shouldn't have sent them to kill us."

She could hear the Alpha moving around her, items being dropped onto the floor. She pushed herself to her hands and knees, locking her elbows to keep from sinking back into a Mount position. She'd be damned if she did it willingly, but her control was tenuous at best as she panted through her open mouth, impotently clicking her teeth.

The Alpha poured herself a cup of water, watching the omega carefully, noting the lush curves, but the ribs that showed just a little too much. Her brow scrunched as she let her gaze rove over the girl's pale flesh. She licked her lips at the breasts, fuller than her own, that swayed slightly with their weight.

She leered. This omega with the thick thighs and rounded hips was created to birth strong pups. Her leer softened into a gentle smile as she imagined a pup with a head of blonde curls and green eyes suckling at his mother's breast. She imagined an Alpha that looked like both of them running through the streets of Polis screeching in glee. She grinned wickedly, she would make Titus the official _goufakepa._

She smiled in satisfaction, she had chosen well. She had heard of this Wanheda, the Omega who defied the laws of her people, who had burned hundreds of her warriors alive, but who had healed the boy with a chest full of spear. A boy who should have died. It had given her hope, that the omega was strong enough to birth pups, strong enough to rule by her side. For that was what she wanted, a mate for more than just pleasure, more than just fucking through their heats and ruts.

But first. First her cock was hard, and the omega's heat was growing. And she needed to teach Wanheda that her place was now with Heda, that she belonged to Heda alone. She rarely had any desire to assert her dominance, and she didn't want to break this strong omega, turn her into a mewling kitten. She was a lion, or perhaps a golden eagle. But most importantly, she was her's.

She pushed herself away from the table, unlacing her pants as she approached the head of the bed. She reached down and grabbed a fistful of gold hair, and tugged lightly, not enough to hurt but enough to make known her desire for obedience. She growled when the omega stubbornly turned her face away, jerking her chin down slightly, not in submission, but rebellion.

She couldn't help but admire her stubborn spirit, and normally she would welcome a little rebellion, but only after she had made the omega her's. She tightened her hand in the girl's hair, reaching down and sliding two fingers between the girl's skin and the collar, tugging sharply. The girl hissed in pain, and the Alpha stamped down the regret that swamped her chest. She did not particularly want to hurt the girl.

Clarke blinked rapidly, salt stinging her eyes as the metal bit into the skin of her neck, she tugged back once, refusing to entirely admit defeat before she relented and let the Alpha turn her head. She wasn't sure what she was expecting. She had already figured out the Alpha was female, but she had not been expecting high cheekbones, bright green eyes, long curly brown hair in braids, and a mouth made to sin.

She gasped in surprise, "Fuck, you're beautiful," she murmured wincing as soon as the words escaped past her lips. She cringed when the Alpha laughed, her green eyes glinting in the candlelight. Heat burned across her skin, up her chest to burst in her cheeks. Hot waves of humiliation scoured her skin, and she was surprised when a tender hand cupped her chin, a thumb caressing her cheek gently.

Lexa had been delighted at the girl's slip of the tongue, but when she saw the girl blush in humiliation, she had felt a strange pinging in her chest, and she had immediately regretted making the girl blush in shame. She cupped her chin tenderly, her eyes almost glowing. "So are you, Klark, very beautiful."

She released the fist in the girl's hair, instead burrowing her fingers in her hair, scratching lightly at her scalp. Her hair was slightly damp from her heat, turning her gold hair into a brassy blonde. Sweat beading along her hairline, occasionally dripping down her cheek. She wanted nothing more than to lean down, and lap at the sweat, taste the girl's musk on her tongue. But now was not the time. She released her, satisfied that the blonde would continue watching her at this point.

"I am Heda, Commander of Blood, Leader of the Coalition," she smirked. "But you can call me Lexa."

"Why a brand?" She ignored Lexa's words, too intent on trying to understand if she was a slave now, nothing more than a vessel to feed this Alpha's desire. But her name still registered, and she couldn't help but think it beautiful, much like the young Alpha.

Lexa stilled. She could hear the accusation in the girl's voice. "Not why you think. The glyph on your shoulder represents the first point of our new alliance. Medicine. We will share our medicine with you, and you with us." She smiled a little, "Besides, I have heard of the Wanheda who can both take and give life." She shrugged, "It seemed fitting."

"But why a _brand_? Couldn't you have written on parchment or on a bear skin, not on me?" Clarke snarked, anger curdling in her chest.

Lexa eyed the angry omega before nodding. "We could have, but it would have meant nothing. Great victory requires great sacrifice, and great sacrifice requires the backs of her people. You, your body sealed the alliance, it is only fitting that terms of the alliance be written on your body, so no one forgets how important it is. So no one forgets what you sacrificed to ensure your people's survival."

She cocked her head watching as the omega slowly absorbed her words, "It is nothing to be ashamed of, Klark. The Trikru will respect your brand, as will your people."

Clarke nodded absently, surprised. It made sense. If sacrifice had no meaning, then this peace had no meaning.

Lexa smiled in satisfaction when she saw the blonde nod, accepting the brand. It was the first step, but now she was tired of talking. She continued unlacing her pants, releasing her hard cock from the tight confines. Her cock slapped against her lower belly, and she sighed in relief. She kicked the pants away, now entirely naked. She fisted her cock, tugging it lightly, enjoying the sweet pressure. She grinned at the way the omega couldn't tear her eyes from it.

"Look at me," she commanded softly, purring when the blonde's eyes flew up to her's immediately. Good. She could obey.

"You are mine now, Klark. Soon to be my mate." She tugged at her cock again, before stepping forward, the tip nudging the girl's chin. She arched an eyebrow at her, her other hand going to the nape of the girl's neck. She squeezed firmly, but didn't guide her head forward, she simply waited.

Clarke balled her hands into the fur, trying to ignore the heat pricking under her skin, the way her muscles felt heavier. Her thighs trembled, and the Alpha's must filled the air around them. She was surprised she wasn't compelling her, it was only arousal she could smell, almost taste. And when the alpha bumped the head of her cock lightly against her chin, she had almost given in and immediately opened her mouth, but she didn't want to give in too easily. The hand on the back of her neck squeezed, but it didn't feel like a warning, nor like a compulsion. It felt steady, almost like an anchor, and Clarke's eyes fluttered shut as she concentrated on the feeling.

She opened her mouth, her tongue flicking out and lapping at the head. She heard Lexa hum in approval, and she could feel her slick starting to drip down her thighs. She wrapped her lips around the head of her cock, her tongue tasting the divot of the head, the first beads of pre-cum gathering and spilling on her tongue. It was slightly bitter, more interesting than repelling.

Lexa sighed happily, enjoying the feel of the omega's hot mouth around her cock head. She didn't push forward as much as she wanted to. There was time for that later. She released the omega's neck, rubbing her palm up and down the girl's back, enjoying the feel of her soft skin.

"You are my Omega. And I expect your obedience. But I won't ever raise my hand to you." Her fingers rubbed across the small of her back, before sliding down further, palming the omega's bottom. She groaned as the omega sucked particularly hard on her cock head, and she realized that raising her hand to the omega was exactly what she wanted to do, to her bottom. "If you disobey, I will spank you." She grinned as she squeezed the girl's bottom, earning her a huff as the girl pulled back releasing her cock.

She chuckled when the omega glared up at her. She cupped her chin again, wiping the spittle that had gathered at the corner of her mouth with her thumb. She leaned down, bringing her face close enough to the omega's, so she could feel her breath hit her cheek. "I hope you disobey me, so I can turn that beautiful bottom of yours pink." She chuckled at the blush that stole across the girl's cheeks. "But I promise any pain you feel will temporary. I will never beat you. I will not harm you, Klark. I will shelter you and care for you."

Clarke stared up at her, watching as the alpha licked her thumb, sucking Clarke's spittle off it. She pressed her thighs together, heat burgeoning in her sex. A spanking shouldn't have sounded so appealing, but it did, and she wondered if all omegas grew wet at the thought or if it was just her. She had little time to contemplate it when she suddenly felt hands on her butt cheeks forcing them apart.

She sputtered, not realizing that the alpha had moved behind her, climbing onto the bed. The groan was ripped from her chest, and she and sank low instinctively, her face pressing into the furs when she felt a hot tongue licking between her cheeks. Heat suffused her body, and her legs shook with the effort of keeping herself upright. She gasped at the feel of the slick muscle probing against her starburst, and she didn't know whether to try and escape the questing tongue or sink back on it. But her dilemma was solved for her when Lexa abruptly pulled back letting go of her cheeks.

"Later. There is time for that later," she chuckled as she brought her hand down firmly on the omega's bottom. Smiling when the girl jumped. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, not even to sting. She grasped her bottom, gripping and squeezing while she rubbed her cock against the inside of her thighs.

She could smell the girl's heat, sun and apples, and she wondered what she tasted like. She reached between her legs, sliding her fingers through her slick, gathering it on her fingers. She brought her fingers to her nose, inhaling sharply, letting the honey fill her nose. She sucked her fingers into her mouth, groaning at the taste. Aged honey mead and something hot filled her mouth.

She grabbed her cock, suddenly anxious to feel the omega around her, to bite her and claim her, spill her seed deep into her womb. She rubbed rubbed her cock head along her sex, nudging her clit before she pulled back, placing the head against the girl's entrance. She grabbed her by the hips and with one sharp thrust, she impaled the girl on her cock. She didn't move, waiting for Clarke's body to adjust to her size. She knew it would hurt the omega the smallest bit, and she felt the excitement build in her belly at the thought.

Clarke squealed when she suddenly felt Lexa jerk her sharply back on her cock. She squeezed her eyes tight at the burning pain, as Lexa's hard cock stretched her sex. She choked, arching her back, as she moved forward, trying to escape the pain, the burn.

Lexa squeezed Clarke's hips hard, holding her tightly against her pelvis, "It's ok, Klark, relax, it will stop hurting soon." She rubbed her hand in soothing circles on the small of her back, willing the girl to relax. She released a burst of pheromones, letting the soothing scent fill the air around them. She smiled when she felt the omega start to relax, and when she felt muscles experimentally clench down around her, she jogged her hips forward slightly.

She pulled back, almost all the way out before pushing forward in one smooth motion, not going to deep, but smoothly setting a gentle rhythm. She rotated her her hips on every third push, grinding against the girl's entrance. Her knot hadn't formed yet, and she wasn't ready for it to yet. She would knot her later, right now she just wanted her to get used to feeling her inside of her.

Clarke whimpered and groaned, her chest filling with pressure threatening to burst out. Her face was pressed to the side into the furs, and tears dripped down her cheeks. But the pain was passed, instead her belly clenched in need, and she wanted to scream at the stupid alpha behind her pumping too slowly to give her what she wanted.

"S-stop fucking around, and do it right," she managed to gasp out between breaths. She felt Lexa falter behind her, and she couldn't help but feel smug that she had surprised the alpha.

"Your wish is my command," murmured Lexa. She had meant it mockingly, but as the words hung in the air between them, she knew it was true. She was ready to give everything to the beautiful omega beneath her.

She pulled out, before slamming hard back into Clarke, driving her face deeper into the pillows. She grunted with effort, feeling the sweat slicking down her chest and belly, down her back to pool at the base of her spine as she pumped harder and faster. The only sounds were her grunting, the slapping of wet flesh and her omega's whimpers and whines. The sounds only spurred her further on, and she grit her teeth, as her cock throbbed and pulsed inside of the omega's wet sheath.

She felt Clarke pull her in even tighter, and she clench down hard, and she groaned as her hips stuttered as the omega pushed back against her cock. She leaned forward on her knees, draping herself across the girl, pressing her breasts into the girl's back. She moaned at the friction against her hard nipples, momentarily distracted by the thought of how it would feel to have Clarke's lips wrapped around her nipples. She growled at the thought, before pressing in harder, mounting her fully, driving her cock in deeper. She could feel her cock hitting the tight mouth of her cervix, and she hunched her back, drilling herself deeper and harder into Clarke, groans falling past her lips with every thrust. She reached around, her fingers finding Clarke's swollen clit, and she rubbed it gently as the omega moaned and writhed.

Lexa could feel the pressure building, and when the omega clenched one last time around her, screaming in a garbled voice, her mouth found the girl's pulsing gland under her jaw, and she sunk her teeth in as hard as she could.

Blood and victus burst into her mouth, and she swallowed eagerly tasting the omega's very essence on her tongue. She felt the small glands on the inside of her mouth salivate, secreting her own scent, and pushing it into the wound on the omega's throat, tying the omega to her forever. She came hard, her cock pulsing, shooting thick strands of cum deep inside her, and she rolled her hips, grinding her against the girl, licking at her wound as the orgasm swept through her muscles.

She jogged her hips lightly, pulling back, peeling her skin from the girl's. She put her hands on the girl's ass, squeezing as she levered herself back up on her knees. She panted heavily, her heart slamming against her ribs. She licked her lips, gathering the last remnants of her omega's blood and victus on her tongue, scraping it across her teeth making sure she swallowed every drop. Her head swam, and her muscles ached with the strain of the mating. She eased out of the omega carefully, her alpha whining in disappointment when their mixed cum slipped out of the girl. She hadn't knotted her, not yet. She patted the blonde's bottom affectionately, smiling in pride when the girl collapsed onto the bed with an umph.

Clarke lay on the bed, every muscle burning. She closed her eyes, the wound on her neck throbbing in time with the pulsing of her sex, the burning on her shoulder. She could feel her heat settling, withdrawing, slumbering, temporarily satiated. She stretched her legs, suddenly feeling lazy and satisfied. Her omega hummed in contentment at the pleasure still rippling lightly through her body.

The pain of the bite had sizzled along her nerves, crashing into the first waves of her orgasm, sparking a storm that had made her bones creak and quiver. She didn't realize that pain could feel so good, burn so fast and hard that she would crave it again. And again.

She sighed, tears filling her eyes. She could no longer feel her Sire within her breast.

She felt the bed dip as Lexa rolled to her feet. She turned her head so she could watch the Alpha, and she couldn't help but admire the taut, sleek body. The Alpha was willowy, with small, pert breasts and dark nipples. Her muscles rolled as she stretched, and Clarke glimpsed the tattoo running down the Alpha's spine only to end at the small of her back. Her ass was round and firm, and Clarke suddenly wondered what it would feel like to grasp the Alpha's bottom as she rocked into Clarke. She blushed at the thought, the heat blossoming across her cheeks. And she huffed when Lexa turned at that moment to look back at her, smirking at her as if she could hear Clarke's thoughts.

Lexa hummed quietly as she walked across the room to the table set with food. She mulled of her choices, before beginning to fill a plate with soft bread, sharp cheese, and fruit. She chose the sweetest and juiciest fruit, her head filled with images of her omega eating the messy fruit, the juice dripping down her chin and neck. Her cock twitched at the thought of her sucking the juice off of her omega's lush curves.

"Are my friends ok? The other omegas?"

Lexa didn't turn from the table where she was picking over the grapes, popping a few into her mouth. She nodded absently.

"Lexa? Please."

Lexa turned part way, still trying to figure out which of the food she thought would be best for her omega, help her body heal and sustain her through her heat. "Sha. Lincoln chose Octavia. It is a good match."

"And Murphy?"

"My general Gustus chose him."

"Gustus? B-but...he's huge," sputtered Clarke, suddenly worried about how Murphy might fair with such a huge, rough looking Alpha.

Lexa chuckled as she turned to fully glance at Clarke, "I heard your Murphy is adept as taking large Alphas," she smirked at Clarke when the blonde glared at her.

"Yeah, well, we do what we have to in order to survive," snarled Clarke.

Lexa lifted an eyebrow in surprise at the vehemence in the girl's voice. She had been under the impression that the omega hadn't liked this Murphy. She leaned back against the table, crossing her ankles, as she gripped the edge of the table with her hands. She cocked her head, contemplating the girl who lay on the bed, refusing to back to down.

She nodded her head slowly, "You are right. We do what we must to survive, just as you have done. Gustus may be big and rough, but he will not hurt your Murphy. He is lonely. He doesn't want a bed warmer, he wants to share what he has with someone. He wants pups." She smiled a little, "I think they are better suited than you may realize."

Lexa turned back to the table, grabbing a piece of cheese and popping it into her mouth. Her mouth watered at the sharpness, and she decided her omega might need something a little more mild during her heat.

"And Raven?" Clarke was afraid to even ask. Raven was the strongest person she knew, but her leg had taken a toll on her body, and she was constantly in pain, but she never complained. Clarke was terrified that an Alpha would use Raven for nothing more than as a cum bucket. She felt the anger curl in her belly, salty bitterness flood her mouth. She watched as Lexa stiffened suddenly, slowly turning back her head to look at her over her shoulder. She wouldn't allow it. She would prostrate herself before this Alpha, beg and plead, suck her cock a thousand times, if it meant she could get Lexa to use her influence to protect Raven.

Lexa could feel the anger buzz in her chest, anger that wasn't her's. She set the plate down slowly. It shouldn't have been possible to feel her omega's distress, not when she hadn't allowed the girl to bite her back. Clarke should only feel her Alpha, should be able to sense Lexa's call, not Lexa sense Clarke's call. But underneath the buzzing was the sour smell of distress and fear, and Lexa wanted nothing more than to sooth her omega, wrap her in her arms and press kisses to her neck. She shook her head, surprised by her own intense desire to soothe the girl, but accepting it nevertheless. It was a good thing. It was something to build upon.

"My mentor and fiercest general chose Raven." She hurried to continue when she felt the spike in Clarke's distress, "Anya may be my most powerful warlord, second only to me, but she has never lifted her hand against an omega. She had an omega mate once, a boy. She loved him, but he died years ago. Taken by the enemy."

She turned back to the bed, plate and mug of water in hand. She set them on the small table next to the bed. "Rest assured, Klark, Anya will not hurt your Raven. She is lonely. She wants a mate, a partner, she wants someone to love." She smiled when she suddenly felt the relief flow from her omega, her distress suddenly evaporating like droplets of water under the hot sun. She felt her chest fill with pride at the realization that she had done that, she had soothed her omega.

"What was the yelling about?" Clarke forced the words past her lips, she was exhausted, not wanting to think about it, but the yelling had been so abrupt, and she worried for a moment about what had happened.

Lexa sighed, "The Ice Nation decided to make a nuisance of itself. Apparently, King Roan decided it was time for his erstwhile sister and greatest Alpha general to choose a mate." Lexa looked up, her gaze faraway, her lips twisted in thought. "Echo has always been different, reliable, but unpredictable."

Lexa shook her head as she picked up the mug of water, sipping it quietly. Her mind raced, wondering suddenly if Echo's move had been politically motivated, or if she had just liked the look of the one she chose.

Clarke stiffened in fear, her mouth dry, "Who did she choose?"

Lexa chuckled, "The angry, dark haired Alpha. The male." At Clarke's blank look, she shrugged. "Curly black hair."

"Bellamy?" She squeaked in surprise. "Is that even possible for an Alpha to choose an Alpha?" She chuckled weakly when Lexa nodded in the affirmative. It probably served him right, but she hesitated, she had heard rumors about the Ice Nation. They weren't known for their mercy. She looked up at Lexa, concern clearly etched on her face.

"Don't worry. Echo might make him submit to teach him a lesson, but she isn't unnecessarily cruel. She can teach him many things, actually. She will make him stronger. He might very well find happiness with Echo," she mused quietly. She stared down at her cup, her finger tracing the rim thoughtfully. Happiness. It seemed like such a far-fetched notion, but when she looked up at the lounging Omega on her bed, the notion didn't seem out of the realm of possibility anymore.

She set the cup down, losing interest in the conversation. She put her hands on her hips, letting her gaze slide over the omega's naked body, pleased to see the beginnings of bruises on her hips. Her bottom was red from where Lexa had smacked it a few times, and she looked forward to doing it again, turning the pale skin a delicious soft red. She licked her lips, her cock hardening. This strong, beautiful omega was hers, and she would give her strong pups.

Clarke opened her eyes, jerking in surprise, not realizing how close Lexa was standing next to the bed. The chain on her collar rattled slightly, and she sighed in resignation. She could see Lexa's hard cock, and knew the Alpha wanted her again. She shuffled, drawing her knees up underneath her, her legs shaking still, her heat taking its toll on her body.

Lexa frowned when she head the clanking of the collar. Titus had insisted. She curled her lip. Her omega was a queen, she was Heda's mate; and deserving of more than a collar. She spun on her heel, striding quickly over to her pile of clothes. She rooted around for a moment, before finding the key.

"Sit up," she commanded quietly as she reached for the collar, quickly unlocking it from around the girl's neck. She frowned harder at the striations and broken skin. Bits of dried blood fell to the girl's chest, and Lexa cursed. She undid unlocked the chain from the bedpost and threw the collar and chain aside.

"No more collars."

Clarke nodded in relief again. And then her stomach rumbled loudly, and the alpha chuckled.

"You need to eat. Here," she pushed the plate into Clarke's hands, frowning when Clarke hesitated.

"Is the food wrong? I chose what would help sustain you through your heat. Fruits are important," she reached out and grabbed a handful of berries in varying shades of blue, "these help the burning itch on your skin that the heat causes."

Clarke looked down at the plate, the food almost spilling off, there was so much. She looked around for a second plate. Surely this was Lexa's plate? Omegas didn't eat this much, and they didn't eat first.

"Where is my plate?" She asked hesitantly, her voice creaking in anxiety.

Lexa stared at the girl in surprise. She had just handed the girl a plate of food, was she blind? "That is your plate. You need to eat."

Still Clarke hesitated, her mind spinning, her mouth filling with saliva. She whimpered, distress coating each sound that vibrated in her chest. "Omegas eat last, and not this much. Not food this good," she whispered.

She squeaked in fear at the growl that split the air, and she fumbled the plate, watching in horror as the food tumbled to the ground. So much food wasted. She pulled back, shrinking down waiting for the snarls of fury, for the heavy hand against her hot skin.

Lexa stared in disbelief, anger curdling her belly. She squatted down suddenly, bile rising in her throat. It explained why all the omegas were so thin. She scooped the food back onto the plate, and rose, hurriedly shoving the plate onto the table. She grasped the edge of the table, to keep herself from throwing something in her anger. She should have killed all the Arkers.

She grabbed a new plate, filling it with more food before approaching the bed again. This time she sat on the bed next to Clarke, and carefully set the plate in the omega's lap. "Here, among the Trikru, and many of the other clans, Omegas eat first, and they eat the best choices of meat and fruit."

Clarke gawped at her in disbelief. "I don't understand. Why?"

Lexa sighed, before turning on the bed, bringing her right leg up and tucking it under herself. She reached and slid her palm across Clarke's lower belly, she cupped her lower abdomen, rubbing her thumb lightly across the warm, smooth skin. "Omegas are life. All life springs from Omegas. And healthy, happy omegas produce strong pups. Strong enough to survive the first year on Earth. Now eat, Clarke." She firmed her voice, raising an eyebrow, daring the omega to challenge her.

"And if an omega can't have young?" she barely whispered it, fear clutching her her chest.

Lexa leaned in, brushing her nose against Clarke's cheek, "All omegas are valuable, whether or not they can have young. They are the heart of the family, of the community, of the clan."

Clarke nodded wordlessly, picked up a piece of the cheese and bit into it, stifling her moan of pleasure as the smooth flavor hit her tongue.

Lexa grinned, leaning in and nuzzling her mating bite, licking at it as she shifted close, sliding her leg out from under her to bring it in back of the omega. She pulled her tightly into the vee of her pelvis. "Don't stifle your moans, Clarke. I want to hear them." She gently kissed the reddened, broken skin of her mate's neck, licking the dried blood off, enjoying the salty rust.

Clarke shivered, feeling her heat surge in her blood. Her hand trembled, and she dropped the cheese back onto the plate. She was conscious of the Alpha's hard cock nudging at her thigh, and she felt her slick release, matting the furs beneath er, and she pressed the plate back into Lexa's belly, as she tried to scramble away from the heat itching and burning at her skin. She could feel the humidity between their sweaty bodies sliding across her skin, Alpha pheromones clouding her head.

Lexa tutted at Clarke, before deciding to give her some space, but her cock ached, and she could feel the first bead of pre-cum slip down her cock. She groaned. She wanted her omega now, but she needed the girl to eat first. She reluctantly pulled away, when she realized Clarke had stopped eating. She took the plate from her hand and put it on the bedside table. She turned and grabbed some of the pillow, setting them against the headboard, before sliding back and resting against them. She crooked her finger at Clarke, smiling wickedly when the blonde scrambled to her knees and moved towards her.

She grabbed Clarke by the hips, admiring the curvy shape of her. She dug her fingers into the small bruises, smiling when Clarke whimpered, twisting towards her. She lightly tugged on her hips, gently coaxing Clarke to straddle her. She pushed Clarke's hips down, helping her drag her sex over the underside of her hard cock. She groaned at the feel of the girl's slick, and she wanted nothing more than to bury herself fully into her and rut, but she needed to take care of the girl first.

"Sit." She smirked at the look of surprise on the girl's face. She pressed down on her hips. "You are going to sit on my lap, and I am going to bury my cock inside of you, and then you are going to eat. Even if I have to feed you."

Clarke whimpered, the heat beating harshly inside her veins, she panted and nodded eagerly, the heat clouding her mind, making her move on autopilot. She reached down between them, her fingers scraping along Lexa's cock, making the brunette hiss in pleasure. She huffed when she couldn't line Lexa's cock up with her sex, and she trembled as she felt the pain of her heat burrowing in her belly. She clenched around nothing, her sex vainly pulling nothing but air inside of herself. She dug her hand in Lexa's abs, scratching at the skin in a silent plea.

Lexa pressed her face into Clarke's neck, sucking harshly on the tender skin, as she reached between them, fisting her cock and tugging lightly at it, before lining the head up with Clarke's dripping sex. She barely refrained from driving her hips upward and sheathing herself inside of Clarke's heat. Instead she pressed down on Clarke's hips firmly and slowly, never letting up on the pressure, and when the head of her cock popped inside she groaned. And she imagined how good it would feel to have her knot pop inside the girl. This time, she would knot her.

A long guttural groan was punched out of Clarke's chest when she felt the wide, smooth head of Lexa's cock pop inside of her. The ring of her sex immediately snapped over the bulbous head, and she whimpered at the thought of taking the Alpha's knot this time. She knew the Alpha wouldn't hold back, and she snapped her hips downward at the thought, taking all of Lexa inside of her in one rough motion.

Lexa couldn't quite squelch the yelp that slipped past her lips when Clarke took her in one snapping motion, and she choked on air as her eyes widened at the feel of the suffocating, wet heat sheathing her entire cock. She closed her eyes abruptly, cursing under her breath as she tried to keep from rutting up into the omega. She panted roughly, tasting the omega pheromones on her tongue: sun and honey, and she moaned as she leaned forward licking at her biting mark, sucking harshly on it as the girl shuddered in her arms.

She pulled back just enough to rest her forehead on Clarke's chest, knowing it probably made her look weak, but she didn't care. She needed to control herself, push through the suffocating cloud of pheromones in the room. She felt Clarke being to move, and she groaned loudly, before grasping her hips and squeezing hard.

"No," she grunted out, effectively stopping the girl from rolling her hips. "Not yet." She took a few deep, shuddering breaths, clearing her mind before she looked back up at her omega. The girl was biting her lip, her eyes wide and dilated, arousal and anxiety warring on her face.

"You can't cum yet. Not until you eat." She chuckled at the look of disbelief and then anger that flashed across the omega's face, and she probably shouldn't have found the rebellion so adorable, but she did. She bopped her nose against Clarke's, unable to resist the pout forming on those beautiful lips.

"Eat, Klark. And then I will fuck you like you want me to," she smirked at the way the girl glared at her, but her lips were parted and her panting gave her away.

Lexa leaned back, releasing Clarke's hips slowly, happy when the girl barely shifted. She reached out blindly for the plate, her fingers closing on the cheese. She offered it to the omega, her chest filling with pride when the girl obediently took it in her mouth, chewing it quickly.

"Good, girl," she muttered as she offered her berries next, pushing them against her lips, watching avidly as each one popped into the girl's mouth. She shivered when she felt the faintest brush of the girl's tongue against the pads of her fingers, and she was tempted to push her fingers into her mouth. Another time. She shifted slightly, her eyes fluttering closed as her cock twitched in the omega's hot velvet. It felt so good to be inside her, even not moving, just feeling her wet heat caress her aching member. She could get used to this.

She fed her some bread and more cheese, taking a few bites for herself. Her fingers closed around a piece of deep pink fruit, and she raised it to the girl's lips. It was too big of a piece for the girl to fit into her mouth, she'd have to take a bite out of it. Lexa barely hid her smirk when she saw the confusion knit the omega's brow for a moment, while she tried to figure out the least messy method of eating it.

"Eat, Klark. You will like it. We call it _wadabol._ It is cool and juicy." She watched in delight as the girl leaned in and took a bite, moaning around the mouthful of fruit. The pink juice dripped down her chin and neck, and Lexa leaned in licking the juice up, sucking at the tender skin. She smiled against her sticky skin when she felt the omega shiver and whimper in her arms.

But she gasped in surprise when she felt the omega's tongue curl around her fingers, sucking each finger into her eager mouth. Her head slammed back against the headboard, and she moaned helplessly, as the omega sucked harder on her fingers.

"No, more food," muttered Clarke as she released each finger with a satisfying last lick. She rolled her hips, both hands finding purchase on Lexa's shoulders, as she gripped at her muscles. She rolled her hips again, dragging her clit against Lexa's abs, enjoying the way it scraped against the alpha's smooth skin. Tingles shot down her sex, and she rolled her hips again, soon finding a rhythm that only faltered when Lexa reached down and grabbed her ass, pulling her up so she could rut into her.

Lexa squeezed Clarke's ass cheeks, massaging and pulling them in time to her thrusts as Clarke bucked in her lap. She could feel the pressure pounding in her cock, and this time she didn't hold back, as she felt her knot start to form, the pain making her grind her teeth. She leveraged Clarke upwards off her forming knot, the pain too much. She leaned back, her neck muscles straining under the pressure as her body shook. She panted harshly, her throat scraped raw as she felt the knot bursting forth.

Clarke hesitated, her mind addled by the heat, but she recognized the groans were no longer just of pleasure but pain, and she leaned forward pressing her lips against the humid skin under Lexa's jaw. She sucked on her pulse point, lapping at the throbbing, swollen gland. Her teeth itched and her breath hitched in her throat. She scraped her teeth across it, overwhelmed with the need to bite down as hard as she could, suck the Alpha's essence inside of her, feel Lexa on her tongue, feel her Alpha shake in her arms as their scents mingled fully.

She raised herself up fully on her knees, reaching down between them, her fingers scraping across Lexa's knot. She immediately softened her touch, remembering her mother telling her how painful popping a knot could be the first few times. She gently caressed the swollen flesh, marveling at how smooth the skin was, how hot, hotter than any other part of Lexa's body.

She pressed wet, hungry, open-mouthed kisses along Lexa's throat, her mind suddenly clear of her encroaching heat, her omega assured of her place, comforting her alpha. Her omega whirred, and she felt Lexa stiffen and then relax as the Alpha pushed herself up, nuzzling her face into Clarke's chest, licking the sweat between her breasts.

Clarke wrapped both arms around slim shoulders, pulling Lexa tighter against herself, their bodies smushing and sticking together in the humid clouds of sex and pheromones permeating the room. She tipped her head back, groaning when Lexa's lips found her nipple, and when the alpha tugged on it with her teeth, she jerked her hips hard, dropping all of her weight onto Lexa's cock, impaling herself as hard as she could.

"Fuck, Lexa, don't stop." Her heat came roaring back with a vengeance, and her muscles shook almost violently as she rocked her hips hard, grinding down on Lexa's knot with each thrust. She felt her slick gush down, soaking Lexa's lap, and she was too desperate, too wanting to be embarrassed by her need for Lexa to fuck her.

She clasped her hands tightly around Lexa's neck, leaning her upper body back, her lower back pressing into Lexa's arms wrapped around her waist. She angled her hips, driving herself hard on Lexa's cock as the head pressed against her front wall, sending sparks of heat deep into her sex and the muscles of her thighs. She shook and twisted in Lexa's grasp, the pressure building deep inside. She grunted as she chased the orgasm that she could feel just out of reach.

Lexa could barely think rationally as she felt Clarke's heat envelope her fully, every inch of her skin flushing with her mate's heat. She felt light-headed, and she grasped Clarke's hips, her thumbs resting in the divots, and she anchored herself with the feel of Clarke's tender skin against her fingers.

She sucked harshly on the nipple in her mouth, rolling it with her tongue, trying to control her need to cum as she Clarke impaled herself on her cock, but the pressure kept building, and the tight ball of heat in her stomach grew smaller, coiling and pulsing in time to each breath she took. She imagined it red and swollen, angry and glowing ready to burst through her flesh.

She pulled back reluctantly, releasing Clarke's swollen and wet nipple with a pop. She kissed and sucked her way up Clarke's breasts, nipping at her collarbones, sucking on her mating bite, until she reached the girl's mouth. She pressed her lips lightly to the corner of the girl's mouth, feeling her stiffen slightly, before the girl turned her head just enough to scrape her lips lightly across Lexa's own. She felt her heart stutter in her chest, when she felt her omega's tongue press lightly against her lips, flicking, asking for permission; and Lexa was helpless to refuse her.

Clarke raised her hips one last time, clenching hard around Lexa's cock, the heat suffusing her body. She trembled and ground down against her knot, her omega begging and whining to be filled, to be bred, to have her heat sated. The gnawing in her bones grew stronger, and she hissed against Lexa's mouth, her tongue slipping past the alpha's lips to slide against Lexa's tongue. They tangled and fought, sucked and nipped, Clarke's arms pulling Lexa tighter as she ground down hard, twisting her hips until she felt the knot pop inside.

She grunted hard as her sex spasmed, and she began to rhythmically clench around Lexa's hard cock, barely moving her hips as she allowed her inner muscles to massage the hot length twitching inside of her. She groaned, her open mouth pressed against Lexa's breathing each grunt and groan of the Alpha's.

She could feel the heat flushing deeper into her muscles, and she almost screamed when she felt fingers press firmly against her swollen clit. She groaned, bucking her hips as heat shot up her spine and exploded at the base of her skull, stars dancing in her vision. She felt the Alpha's hips stutter, and her cock throb inside of her before thick ropes of cum spurted deep inside of her. She groaned, imagining it splashing inside of her womb to take root, to fill her belly with pups. Her omega purred in satisfaction at the thought, and she hid her face in Lexa's neck as her body shook, riding the wave of delicious heat coursing through her.

And she shuddered in sharp joy when she felt Lexa's teeth sink into her mating bite, opening the wound again, marking her again, forever.

Lexa felt her cock throb hard, pulsing in her mate's tight heat. She fumbled between them, groaning when her fingers finally found the stiff, swollen clit. She pressed down against it, rubbing it firmly, once, twice, and then her omega was writhing and groaning, cuming hard around her. Lights danced in front of her, and the sweat dripped down her face as she tried not to lose focus, her gaze trained on her young mate's face. She was swept up in the omega's heat, carried along, cumming hard, spurting her seed deep into her womb. And even as she jogged her hips as much as she could, the pleasure bursting deep in her muscles, the ball of heat finally exploding, she was sure she had never seen anything as beautiful as her mate's body tightening and straining in her arms as she rode her pleasure. And she groaned when her teeth pierced her mating bite on Clarke's neck, her mouth filling with copper and victus that was uniquely Clarke, marking her as her own again.

Clarke slumped against Lexa, her breath leaving her lungs in a harsh woosh. She was light-headed, trembling, her body floating, and she let herself sink into the waters of soothing contentment. She pressed her face against Lexa's breasts, her eyes closed, and she relaxed fully in her mate's embrace.

Lexa licked gently at the omega's wound, before she let her head rest back in the pillows. Slid her hands up and down Clarke's slicked body, tracing little patterns in the sweat. She grasped her ass, pulling her tight against her, trembling at the pleasure that plucked at her nerves as her cock gave another weak spurt. They would be tied for a while, chained to the tides of pleasure. But she held Clarke tightly to her, as she carefully shifting downward, wiggling as much as she could without dislodging the exhausted omega. She didn't want to tear her tender sex, having heard horror stories of alpha's accidentally tearing their omegas when they moved too much while knotted.

Once she was laying down against the pillows, she wrapped her arms loosely around the omega, nuzzling her face into her hair. When she felt the blonde stir, pulling her head up, bumping it against Lexa's chin, she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist to help her prop herself on Lexa's chest.

She ignored the way the girl's elbows bit into her breasts, instead inhaling the sweet smell of her momentarily satiated omega. She closed her eyes, purring in contentment and pride that she had managed to satiate the girl's heat, if only for a bit.

"Are you going to let me bite you? Some day?"

Lexa's eyes flew open. She had heard the hope in her mate's voice, could smell the anxiety humming under her skin. She licked her lips carefully. Not every Alpha let an omega bite them, but it was becoming more common. The need for Alphas to have multiple omegas to propagate the next generation wasn't as vital as it was now. And as such, alphas couldn't afford to be mated to just one omega, but they didn't want their omegas to mate with anyone else, so only alphas induced the mating bite.

She stared into dark blue eyes, her gaze searching for something, until finally she found it. She was sure Titus would lose his shit over it, and that alone made it worth it, but she nodded her head slowly, bringing her hand up to cup the back of Clarke's neck. She craned her neck, and guided her omega's mouth to her swollen gland. She felt Clarke hesitate. It would hurt, more than normal since her body wasn't flooded with pheromones or pleasure. She didn't care.

"Do it. Bite hard. Marke me for all to see Clarke kom Trikru, Wanheda, mate of Heda."

Clarke clenched around Lexa's cock, excitement building in her breast, biting Heda would make her more of an equal, but it would tie them together more emotionally, wholly. There would be no escaping each other, and Clarke realized, she didn't want to escape. She rocked her hips just enough to make the Alpha shudder, as she massaged her cock deep inside of her, willing her pheromones to arouse her Alpha again, and when she heard the growl building in Lexa's chest, she knew she had succeeded.

She licked the swollen gland, sucking on it lightly, rocking her hips, moaning at the heat coursing through her again, she could feel the orgasm cresting again, could feel her alpha jog her hips, and then she bit down as hard as she could. She whirred in excitement as Lexa's victus burst into her mouth, flooding across her tongue, and she felt Lexa cum inside her again. She tasted all of her, every emotion and thought the alpha had, flooding and coating her mouth as she swallowed eagerly. She inhaled eagerly as the scents of damp forest and sun, rain and fire flooded her skin, painting them both in the same scent.

Barbaric as the ritual might be, as much as she hadn't wanted to be the gift of her people, hadn't wanted to Present, she couldn't help but think perhaps it had been the right choice. The best choice.

 **A/N: So what did you think? Also...this is a series!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there!

So this three part series: The Cost of Peace, also has companion pieces! Kendrene has also written a companion piece to this fic. It starts from the same scenario, has some of the same details, but it totally flips the ABO dynamic on it's head. You are going to want to read it, but please make sure you read the tags first. It's called The Cost of Peace: Sacrifice.

Here is the link to her story on AO3. Enjoy. :)

/works/10355304


End file.
